Craving love and evil
by xkawaiichix
Summary: Blood trickled down his face, his wound was deadly now, only she could save him. Now the Uchiha brothers are fighting and she has one decision to make...interfere or let them spill each other's blood? own version of what happens after manga chp387 sasusak


Craving love and evil

**I'm taking a break from the current fic I'm writing, Heart's fragility, to write this oneshot, which is my own fanfic about what happens after Manga chapter 387 of the shippuden. If you have not read 387, then I warn there will be spoilers in this fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!!! I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does and no one could do it better.**

**Spoiler here: Just a reminder, 387 is when Sasuke and Itachi face off and at the end it seems Itachi has taken out one of Sasuke's eyes. Enjoy!**

Sakura clenched her fists. Now she understood. _'Akatsuki are stopping us from reaching Sasuke before he finds Itachi! They must want this fight to have no interruptions.' _Turning her head to face Naruto, who was still dripping wet from when Tobi had thrown him into the river, she bit her lip. "Naruto, we don't have time for this, we need to get to Sasuke, now!"

Naruto nodded. "All of us against him, that won't be hard!"

"Geez, you guys underestimating me like that, I really don't appreciate it! Gonna have to teach you a lesson about Tobi!" Tobi did a hand sign and immediately, clones appeared within the tendrils of smoke, surrounding them.

The team looked at the clones with scowls upon their faces.

"We need someone to follow Sasuke's scent or we'll end up losing it!" Sakura hissed in Naruto's ear.

"Yeah but who? This guy is fast, it'll take a lot to get past him," Naruto answered.

"I'll go."

Sakura and Naruto lowered their eyes to the voice. They stared down at the small dog in front of them.

"Pakkun, you sure?" Sakura asked.

"His scent is strong, but I don't know how long it will last, let me go and I can report back," Pakkun declared.

Naruto hesitated before giving a sharp nod. Pakkun immediately dashed off, past Tobi's clone.

Tobi watched the small animal leave, a glare glinting in his sharingan eye.

-----

Blood trickled down Sasuke's face as he fell to his knees in agony. He shuddered in pure anger, the pain was immense, he could barely take it. _'No matter what...I'm going to end this...I have to...' _Struggling to stand, he placed his hand against the wall. Ripping a piece of material from his shirt, he tied it round his wounded eye as Itachi replaced his one eye with Sasuke's. All Sasuke could hear was a small chuckle escaping from Itachi's lips. This made his blood boil above all else at that very moment.

"Forgive me..." Itachi said again.

"Our accursed clan is full of hatred...bloodlust and a crave for power, even I feel it...beginning to take over me...I pity that you cannot control your lust for power, but I do not forgive you for taking mine..." He faced his brother with a strange face of serenity. The pain was throbbing in his left eye, but he would hate to give Itachi the pleasure of seeing it. "I will still destroy you."

Itachi gazed at Sasuke in surprise. It was as if it had meant nothing to him, his prized sharingan, plucked away from him, yet there he was, still standing, muscles flexed-ready to fight again. "I admire your persistence Sasuke..." Itachi could feel the mangekyou seeping from his new eye. The light returning.

"So, you only took one for what?" Sasuke challenged.

"Hm, that's my business. Haven't you found that the Uchihas like to keep things to themselves?" Itachi charged him. Sasuke blocked the attack and immediately resurrected the chidori from his blood stained hand.

_'I feel different...the evil is taking over me...' _Sasuke thought, dodging his brother's attacks through a single eye. _'If I can't have the sharingan in two eyes, you can't have it in either of them.'_

Pakkun buried his way through a cracked wall as he followed the scent of Sasuke's blood. He could hear the chirping of...birds? Of course, the chidori. Scrambling his way through fallen stone and tangling weeds, he entered a clearing, where the two brothers fought. Pakkun's eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood trickling from the cloth that Sasuke had over his eye. Itachi's eye was bleeding also, and yet both his eyes were still in tact. There was too much blood in the air...too much of Sasuke's blood. Sasuke was in grave danger now and yet he fought on, his pure strength showing in every move despite death calling out to him. Pakkun needed to get help as soon as possible. Scrambling back out of the small burrow he ran as fast as he could through the trees to find the only person that could save him now...

----

Sai swiped a clone with his katana as one charged him. Kakashi began tracking down the real one. Naruto took as many out as possible, along with Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Tobi merely chuckled. It was all too easy distracting them. He wouldn't even need to reveal his true powers at this rate.

"Sakura!"

Sakura spun her head round to face the small animal in front of her. "Pakkun! That was fast! Did you find him?"

"He's in trouble Sakura-he's losing a lot of blood. He's fighting Itachi and they're both wounded," Pakkun said.

Sakura's heart froze. She could hear it hammering in her ears. _'That day...when I saw him...approaching Naruto with such speed, so calm and collected, like he felt nothing for us anymore...and when...' _She clenched her fists as her heart began to ache. _'I said I would stop him with my own power, I caught a glint of slight surprise in his eyes when I said that, only for a second...then he drew out his katana and was so prepared to...kill me, but I always wondered on that day...with his sharingan he can see things seconds before they happen, he must have known Yamato would defend me...' _She shook her head and blinked rapidly. _'Damnit, why am I thinking about that?' _She ran to Naruto's side, helping him take out a clone.

"Damnit, why doesn't that coward just show himself already?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Naruto, listen to me! Sasuke is in trouble, he's seriously wounded and I need to get to him, can you distract this guy while I get away?" Sakura asked hurriedly.

Naruto widened his eyes as a droplet of sweat ran down his face. "W...what?"

"Naruto, I will do everything in my power to save him, I don't have time to explain now but I have to help him!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan...I'll help you get away...just when you find him, if he is fighting with Itachi, stop the fight."

Sakura raised her brows. "But..."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto clenched his fists as he conjured a rasengan in his palm and shot it through a clone in the way of Sakura. "Don't waste another second."

"Mm," Sakura nodded. "Lead the way Pakkun!"

Pakkun shot off in front as Sakura hastily followed. The rest of the team watched in concern as she disappeared in sight.

"So...Sasuke is in danger," Kakashi said.

Naruto bit his lip. "Yeah...we can't let anyone stop Sakura from getting there."

-----

Karin stepped forward as Suigetsu and Kisame drew swords for, as they put it a "playful fight." She closed her eyes. "Kuh...what?" She could feel Sasuke's chakra decreasing rapidly. "He's..."

Juugo gazed over at Karin. "Sasuke."

-----

Sasuke felt his body collide into the stone chair that Itachi seemed particularly fond of. He fell to the ground, blood dripping from his lip. His body was weakening, he would not lose to Itachi...not ever...clenching his fists he grabbed his katana and surged chidori through it. Running straight at his brother with pure anger and determination. Itachi merely smirked as he blocked his attack and stabbing him with the kunai in his other hand. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Hn...with your one sharingan eye against my eternal mangekyou, you're nothing," Itachi said with a wide grin.

"Is that so?" Sasuke appeared from behind him, just as his shadow clone that Itachi had attacked turned into smoke. Plunging a katana deep into his brother's heart, he smirked. "Your sharingan can't see anything, can it? It surprises me that you fell for that, I have to admit...I took a risk there with that move."

Itachi faced his brother with wide crimson eyes. "H...how? Did I not see that coming?"

"I guess your sharingan just isn't as good as mine, huh?" Sasuke drawled, his one eye burning as black droplets within his iris began to swirl. "After all...my sharingan has more potential than yours..."

-----

Sakura skidded to a halt outside of the Uchiha hideout. She was out of breath but more determined than ever. "How is he Pakkun?"

"The scent of blood is still strong, yet I detect a scent of Itachi's blood in the air also," Pakkun answered.

Sakura's heartbeat settled at this. "Okay, let's go!" They jumped off onto the rocks that became this great hideout. "Where did you get in?"

Pakkun tilted his head over to a small crack in the side of the wall. Sakura could feel the volcano erupt in her head. "And how am I supposed to fit in there?"

Pakkun could only sweatdrop.

"Right, let's do this the old fashioned way!" Sakura exclaimed, enveloping her fist with green chakra, before plunging her knuckles through thick rock. An opening was immediately created. Sakura rushed through it, Pakkun at her side. From here, she could hear the metal clashing from the brothers' weapons. She increased her speed, panting heavily. _'They're still fighting?!'_

An archway became clear in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sasuke standing behind his brother, a sword extracting from Itachi's chest. Sakura gasped as she dived behind the side of a rock and watched from behind it. Her jade eyes darkened at the sight of Itachi.

"What are you doing? Naruto told you to stop the fight," Pakkun said.

Sakura closed her eyes, a frown appearing on her face. _'Sasuke always did things on his own...eating, training...not once did he ask anyone to help, as if he was too stubborn to care. I never understood why someone so lonely would decline company like it was nothing. Right now, he needs to do this alone. This fight is his...and no matter what, I will not interfere! Sorry Naruto...' _Sakura glared at the two figures, waiting for her chance.

"I guess..." Itachi teased, drawing a kunai and stabbing it in Sasuke's arm. Sasuke was forced to drop his katana as the pain wrenched within his bicep. He clutched it as Itachi turned round to his brother, towering over him. "It seems we die together this day...shame, I never got to have the pleasure of enjoying this sharingan and becoming the most powerful Uchiha. I guess someone else will have to kill Madara, huh?"

Sakura widened her eyes as she listened intently. From research, she knew exactly who Madara was. But he was surely dead! She gazed at Sasuke's arm and bit her lip. "Pakkun...you said he was wounded...where is the other wound?"

Pakkun looked over at Sasuke and noticed he was facing sideways on. "His...eye Sakura...Itachi forcefully removed the sharingan from Sasuke...if you know what I mean."

Her eyes widened as her body began to freeze. _'What...he did what?' _Sakura's fists clenched as she stared at Sasuke, who was still full of determination, still so strong. It made her eyes begin to sting as tears ran down her face. _'He doesn't deserve this! It's so wrong! But I promised myself I wouldn't interfere.' _Sakura clenched the rock, ridding herself of the anger she felt for Itachi.

Itachi's vision began to blur, he was losing himself, no doubt. He could see his brother swaying slightly, death was taking effect on the both of them. Itachi dropped to his knees, now inches away from his brother's face. "You..."

"I'll happily die here knowing it was me who spilt your blood," Sasuke told him, as his own blood seeped through his teeth.

Itachi grunted at this. "It ended...so quickly, wouldn't you agree...Sasuke?"

Sasuke merely glared at his brother. "It's fitting for scum like you."

Itachi gritted his teeth before spluttering. He fell to the ground, placing a hand on his wound. "Then we both die."

Sasuke's head drooped as he tried to stay awake. "..." He slammed to the ground, beside his brother's body. "At least you didn't enjoy my sharingan; that I couldn't allow."

"Hn..." Was the last thing Itachi managed to say, before his body relaxed and his eyes hung open lifelessly. Sasuke gazed over at him, his eyes lowering. Itachi was dead and it was done before Sasuke could become consumed by the sharingan's evil. He felt a small relief at this as he closed his eyes.

Sakura's body began to shudder as she watched the brothers fall to the ground. _'Is...that it?' _They were both unmoving now. Wasting no time,Sakura dived out from her hiding place and ran to the two bodies in the centre of the room. Skidding next to Sasuke, she felt his pulse. He was still alive. Sakura gathered her chakra, before placing it on Sasuke's arm. _'I can give Sasuke's sharingan back in both eyes...but I would have to...' _She gazed over at Itachi. _'Revive him so the nerves in the eye would live again.'_

Sakura slammed her hand on Itachi's heart, healing his wound and Sasuke's. _'I will have the power to do this!' _Suddenly, her whole body began to glow green and the wounds on the Uchihas began to heal rapidly. Sasuke's arm was already repairing itself and she could see the colour return to his skin. His fingers twitched slightly at her warming touch. "Come on already!" Sakura urged.

Suddenly, she felt a hand slap down on her wrist that was currently healing Itachi. She spun her head round to see Sasuke, struggling to sit up. His face hung, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Sakura...what are you doing here?"

"I'm saving your life," Sakura said, realising how coldy she had said it.

"Why...are you saving Itachi?" He asked, his voice darkening.

"So I can give back your sight, I need the nerves in Itachi's eye to revive so I can perform the operation to-"

Sasuke dragged her hand away from Itachi's chest before placing it onto her lap. "No..."

Sakura's eyes widened. "But-"

"If you do I will be consumed by evil, that lust for the mangekyou will be neverending and I will become addicted to power like all the other Uchihas...I refuse to be like that...please, just let it end here for the both of us. Get out."

Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke shook off her hand on his arm.

"So what, you're just going to die here?" Sakura demanded, her body shaking. "Are you crazy? Your life has been wasted because of Itachi, pull yourself together!"

"I cannot hope to defeat Madara now..."

Sakura clenched her fists. "No Sasuke."

Sasuke felt a tinge of anger as the 'kun' suffix was torn away from his name.

"I'm bringing back your sharingan and you can learn to control your lust for power! A ninja doesn't give up!" Sakura forced her hand on Itachi's chest again.

"Why...are you doing this for me? After everything I've done can't you just get lost and leave me alone?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura could feel the tears brimming her eyelids. "Don't talk to me like that..."

Sasuke stared at her. She was shaking now, her eyes glittering with tears as she gazed at Itachi's body. "You are my comrade, whether you like it or not! You are my teammate, my friend! And I love you as my friend and I don't care if you want to be alone or if your clan is cursed! I'm going to save you because of all the things in this world, the only thing you care about is your sharingan! If I don't let you have it, you'll have nothing to look forward to...or to care about!"

Sasuke lowered his head once again. "Sakura...I don't want to become like him..."

Sakura turned to face him.

"If I get that...mangekyou...I might become like the rest of them and I'd hate that...so please...just...don't..."

Sakura began healing his arm once again, trying to ignore the love she felt for him. "You'll never be like Itachi...just let people in Sasuke...but...if you don't want this I understand..." she removed her hand from Itachi's body.

Sasuke said nothing at this.

"I'll heal you and then you can go," Sakura said.

Sasuke paused. "You'll let me go?"

"Naruto told me to stop the fight if I found you...but I didn't so now...I think I'll just...let you live your life the way you want...but I'll miss you," Sakura sniffed.

"I'd ask you to come but...it's too dangerous..."

Sakura widened her eyes. "I'd..."

Sasuke placed a hand on her face. "Thank you for understanding."

Sakura closed her eyes as he leant in to wrap his arms round her. Tears ran down her eyes immediately as she felt Sasuke's grasp closing on her. "I've missed you so much!" She clutched onto him, as she healed his arm.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew embracing her would at least make her feel better, but he had no idea it would comfort him also. It was like the love he had never had. "Whatever my path...maybe...you can be part of it someday..."

"Does power really mean that much to you?" Sakura asked him, leaning against his chest.

"The Uchiha bloodline is cursed, most will feel the effect of it and soon evil will consume them...but they were all alone. Killing their brothers, obtaining the mangekyou, if I refuse it, that means I can overcome that lust for power...and focus my craving for something else I've longed for...to be loved."

Sakura nodded as she felt Sasuke's chin lean against her head. "I know you can't come home with me but...no matter where you are, you will be loved...by me...I just wish you didn't have to kill that person..."

Sasuke thought for a moment. _'My goals were to kill Itachi and restore my clan...if I went with Sakura now, Madara would track me down eventually and her life would be at stake, I couldn't allow that.' _"If I don't he'll find me and if I was with you, he'd surely kill you. You are the first person to love me since that day and I can't lose you to him. If I kill Madara and if I'm still alive, I swear I'll return to you..."

Sakura gazed up at him. "And if you don't?"

"Then you know...I would be dead..." Sasuke answered. "But...we still have some time..." He cupped her face before pressing his lips against hers. They held on to each other, they would say goodbye for the last time until he would return.

"I think you'll be fine now..." She said, kissing him again. Releasing herself from him she began healing his eye. "Your strength will regain."

Sasuke nodded as Sakura removed her healing hand from his face. He struggled to stand. "Sakura...we have to go our separate ways now...but I will be forever grateful for what you've done for me."

Sakura gave him a small smile as she looked up at him. "It's okay...you can go."

He gave her a small smile back before stroking her cheek. Without another second he disappeared, leaving a gust of wind that blew her pink hair round her face. She was smiling.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up as she saw Naruto run into the opening, skidding to a halt when he saw Itachi's dead body. "Sa...Sakura-chan! Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh...I got here..." Sakura blushed as she tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "I got here late...Sasuke has already left..."

Pakkun stared up at her, unsure of what to say to this.

Naruto clenched his fists angrily. "Damn! We lost him again! We'll have to find him!"

Sakura linked arms with her friend. "Itachi's dead, that's all that matters for now...let Sasuke have his time alone and we can look for him later, okay?"

Naruto raised a brow suspiciously. "Why would we do that?"

Sakura looked back at where Sasuke had once stood. "I don't know..." she laughed. "So how did you escape from that akatsuki guy?"

"Kiba said he could smell Sasuke and Itachi's blood really strongly, so I thought you might need some help," Naruto answered as they left the Uchiha hideout with Pakkun behind them.

"Heh...nah, I can handle it."

-----

2 years had passed since Itachi's death. Sakura stood on the balcony of her apartment, looking out to the crescent moon high in the sky. The bashful stars were hiding behind a thick coat of oynx darkness. Sakura sighed as she stared dreamily out to Konoha, the silent lights glittering. _'So much for going out...' _It had been a nice night in. Tying her dressing gown tighter round her shivering body she turned to go inside. A breeze hit her neck as she faced her bedroom. A smile appeared on her lips.

"You took your time..."

"Hn...sorry I'm late..."

Sakura turned to face him. He had grown indeed, but he was still the same. "You came back."

"A ninja never goes back on his word, right?" He joked.

"You sound just like Naruto, that worries me." She wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him. "Welcome home Sasuke..."

**I'm terrible at ending oneshots, but I hope you liked the story, please review!!!**


End file.
